


About These Transcripts

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: How the contributor did these transcripts.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	About These Transcripts

About the transcripts, created by Kat W. (aka LilyK and kat-byrd): 

1\. Info gathered from IMDB and other sources. I wrote most of the episode summaries. 

2\. These are mostly dialogue, with very little stage direction.

3\. Attributions. So many of the guest stars are on IMDB and on google without any information, not even a photo. I sometimes could not figure out who said what lines. The main characters rarely called the victims by their names. It was “the woman” or “that dead girl” or “the guy”. Not helpful. Entire episodes exist where people were not addressed by their names. If there was one or two “extra” characters, I could usually figure it out. Five or six, and it was a guessing game. So I’m sure there are mistakes. Many mistakes!

4\. Subtitles and captions. These are helpful but are generally not reliable. They are shortened a lot. I transcribed the dialogue as best I could. Which brings us to:

5\. Dialogue. There are any times when two or more people are yelling, talking over each other, talking while running or fighting, and lots of mumbling. I could listen 10 or 12 times and still not figure out what was being said, and I knew the subtitle was wrong, but I left it as is. On the other hand, there are many times when I was able to get the correct dialogue. Subtitles give you words but rarely who said what. 

The words “well” and “yeah” were used hundreds of times, along with “huh” and “um” other such sounds. I can’t guarantee every single one is in there. 

6\. Names. I used as many last names as possible. For example, Grossman is the mother. But when two or more people had the same last name, I used the last name for the main person (usually) and the secondary person as, for example: Al. I did not type Al Grossman. Gillian is Ingram, although Huggy is always Huggy, not Brown. He’s the exception. :) 

7\. I did not add any background radio or television chatter along with public address announcements unless it was important to the story line. 

Please feel free to download these and use any search and replace you like if something bugs you. Also please let me know about mistakes, and I will correct them on my main copies and any copies I upload to archives. Send corrections to chakbalam at gmail dot com

Also if anybody has better dialogue (or any dialogue in some places) for the Spanish, French and any other language spoke, I'd like to have that. The subtitles/captions were not helpful when they were (speaks Spanish). I would like to add the actual dialogue (not translations), if possible. 

I would like to apologize for the formatting errors. AO3 seems to enjoy removing all my formatting randomly, changing spacing, etc. at will. The file looks good in LibreOffice and then not so good on AO3. But all the info is there, just not all the formatting.

Thanks and enjoy!


End file.
